The present disclosure generally relates to a multiple dial meter reading system and method and particularly to such system and method that eliminates the need for trained individuals to read multiple rotary dials such as used in gas and electric meters, water meters and the like.
In the retail marketing and distribution of natural gas, electricity and like products, meters are connected at the entrance to the operators system. The meters which have been used for many years include a plurality of rotary dial units for recording of the accumulated usage. Each dial provides a digit reading for a significant place in the meter readout. Conventionally, a rotating needle indicator rotates 360° for each full flow unit of usage, and thus moves from digit 0 through digit 9. A coupling mechanism between the several rotating indicators is such that each complete revolution of a given lesser significant number position dial corresponds to the next most significant digit dial moving by a factor of one in a clockwise and/or counter clockwise movement digit. The dial movement is in a clockwise and/or counter clockwise movement. A proportionate positioning of the indicator needle for each partial rotation of the preceding indicator needle is of course also established. Such readouts are conventionally and almost universally manually read by meter readers. Although any given error in one reading may well be corrected by a subsequent reading, errors are significant and troublesome. In particular, a customer may receive an unusually large billing for a given period because of an error in the meter reading. The customer normally complains, even though the customer may realize that correction will be made at a subsequent date.
Although extensive training programs have been provided, errors in meter reading are a common occurrence, particularly with more inexperienced readers. However, even the experienced reader may periodically include erroneous readings.
The greatest difficulty arises when a dial is at an approximate change-over position between numbers, and particularly from 9 to 0. Although the reader should be able to readily convert to the appropriate digit by reference to the associated preceding dial, errors frequently arise in the reading. The level of error of course indicates the necessity for automation of the meter reading process.
Even with present training methods, it has been found that it is extremely difficult for personnel to totally grasp and become highly proficient in the meter reading. Further, even with personnel having the ability to reasonably follow and understand the procedures, proficiency is only obtained after a very significant time consuming and costly training program.
Presently, many utility companies are replacing analog gas and electric meters with digital metering systems that are able to relay meter readings to the utility either directly or through a mobile meter reading system. The widespread installation of digital meters requires the disposal of the dial-based analog meters that are in the field. When an analog meter is replaced, a final reading of the meter must be made before the meter can be recycled. Currently, this final meter reading is made manually at a recycling facility where the analog meters are disassembled and ultimately recycled for the metal, plastic and glass components. Since a very large number of analog meters are currently being replaced and the manual meter reading process is labor intensive, there is a shortage in trained personnel available at recycling facilities to make the end of life measurements.
There is therefore a significant demand for a system and method to reduce human involvement in the actual reading of the several interrelated dials of analog meters. The system should provide a more rapid and more efficient method in making meter readings and also advantageously be used for storing historic end-of-life readings for later electronic access.